The Special Potion
by SnowyLollipop
Summary: Head Boy and Girl, Draco and Hermione, are partnered to work on a potion. But they don't know that it's a love potion! ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot!

Title: The Special Potion.

Summary: Head Boy and Girl, Draco and Hermione, are partnered to work on a potion. But they don't know it's a love potion!

Hermione's POV

"Malfoy, you do know that any moment now, you can stop glaring at me."

I looked up from my book, but his expression hadn't changed.

"It's bad enough we have to share common rooms," Malfoy started. "But why do we have to work on this potion?"

"You can't be blaming me. You do know Snape assigned us as partners," I snapped at him.

So let me back up. Today, in Potions, Snape said we were going to start a new potion project. We were to make the potion, drink it, and try to figure out what the potion was. It sounds easy enough, right? But Snape thought it would be better to have partners. So Malfoy ended up as my partner. But at least, I'm trying not to complain. My friend, Ron Weasley, was partnered with Pansy Parkinson. I have not been able to hear the end of that.

"Oh yeah; blame the Head of my house," he replied sarcastically.

"Because it was the Head of your house," I stated annoyed.

"Whatever! Let's just finish this potion. The faster we get started, the faster we can get can get finished and the faster i-"

"Then shut up and we can get working on it!" I interrupted.

And all he did was roll his eyes.

I tried to calm down. It's starting off on a bad note. So I asked, with the calmest voice I could produce, "Do you have the materials Snape handed out?"

"Yeah," he said as he started to take out all the materials.

I looked through my bag for the instructions and found them quickly.

"Okay," I started. "We both need to add a drop of our blood. Do you have a needle?"

"Yes," Malfoy replied. He started looking for it.

I have never really noticed, but Malfoy was a little hot. He had pretty eyes, and his hair was to die for. Oh wow; I can't believe it, but I can't take my eyes off him. So I mentally slap myself.

"I found it, he said.

"Found what?" I asked. I totally forgot what we were doing. I was too busy staring at him.

"The needle. What else?" he looked at me strangely.

"For what," I asked. Did I seriously forget?

"The drop of blood," Malfoy said slowly.

I suddenly remembered. "Oh for the potion!"

He smirked. "You forgot what we were doing because you were staring at me, weren't you?"

"No," I lied. I felt so embarrassed.

"Whatever you say."

I took the needle out of his hand. When our skin touched, it felt like electricity. I tried to hide my blush.

So I poked it in my thumb. It looked like Malfoy was going to faint when the first drop of blood came out.

"Aww! Is Malfoy scared of blood?" I teased.

"No," he said as his face turned red. So I started laughing.

"Oh stop, "he said. And with that he took the needle and got the blood out.

So we continued on with the potion. We argued constantly. But many times I thought I caught Malfoy staring at me.

After about forty-five minutes, the potion was completed. I began to stir it as Malfoy went to get two cups. When he came back, I poured the potion into the cups. Then, we both took one.

"Here goes nothing," he said. And with that being said, we both began to drink the potion.

It didn't taste bad, but it did not taste good. When we finished he had funny look on his face. It looked like he just drank a full cup of lemon juice. I started to giggle.

So I began to write notes. It wasn't until about five minutes later until felt different. I suddenly had and urge to kiss Malfoy. I tried to fight it, but this potion turned out to be strong.

Malfoy seemed to notice that I was not acting normal. "Are you okay?"He asked.

I shook my head no in response.

"Has the potion kicked in?"

"Oh it kicked in. Don't you feel anything?" I started to grab the table we were working at to resist leaning in and kissing him.

"No." He replied. "What do you think it is?"

Then I felt a total change. One moment I was trying to resist kissing him. And the next moment I felt my lips planted on his.

So then I pulled away.

"I think it's a love potion," he said.

"Me too," I said. "Do feel anything yet?"

"Yes," he said, starting to kiss me again. His hands began to feel my face, and, because of the potion, I was really enjoying it. My hands began to feel his hair. It was so soft.

I, Hermione Granger, never thought I would be in this position with Draco Malfoy. But I am, and, I have to say, I love every minute of it.

Without breaking the kiss, we took it to the couch. I started to wish it would never end. Things got even more heated. I couldn't help thinking; this must be some strong potion. I never thought Malfoy would ever kiss a Muggleborn.

Soon, he started to suck on my neck. I knew he would leave a mark. I moaned, and I could feel him smirking.

Then, I pulled away, laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"You know how this is a love potion?"

"Yeah."

"And we have partners?"

"Yeah."

"Did you remember that Ron Wealsy and Pansy Parkinson were partnered together?" I asked laughing.


	2. Authors Note

Hello, everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I was wondering if I should do a sequel! =) I want to and I probably will. It wouldn't be a one shot though. I'd make it a multi-chapter. But by the looks of it, I will. It might be up in about 2 weeks. It will be called Hiding Our Love. So look for it! Thanks for reading!


	3. AN Again

Hey the Sequel is up! It's called Hiding our Love. Look for it!


End file.
